


Indulged

by AbbyDream13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDream13/pseuds/AbbyDream13
Summary: Directed sequel to "Arranged". Inspired by the art of damare_draws on Instagram.Keith and Shiro have ditched their wedding for some alone time together. Both of them have urges for each other but neither of them know how to handle it.





	Indulged

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a lot longer to get off the ground than I anticipated. It's been a long time since I've written anything mature so it took a while to get back into the groove of things.
> 
> But in exchange, we get 2 pictures by damare_draws within the chapter.

Shiro opened his eyes not sure where he was. It was a grey, non-distinct room. From what he could tell, he was lying on the floor, flat on his back, and still in his wedding robes. His arms were out to his sides, but he couldn't move them or stand up.

As he tried to look around, some part of him realized this as a dream. But it was not enough that he could wake up or control things.

Shiro struggled to stand but he remained on his back. It was like some invisible force kept him on the floor.

From seemingly out of nowhere, Keith appeared and stood next to Shiro's hip. Keith was also wearing his wedding robes but had his hair down, his dark waves barely sweeping his shoulders.

"Keith?" Shiro was confused.

"You're very handsome Shiro," Keith smiled, his eyes squinting slightly.

"What?" Shiro replied. Without any explanation why, a sudden urge to touch Keith all over was washing over him. Shiro was now feeling hot and bothered.

He tried to calm down, "Don't start that now... Not in front of Keith... Don't be selfish..." Shiro wasn't sure if he said that out loud or thought it.

Keith scoffed either way, "Why do you have to place yourself last in your own life?" He then moved down to straddle Shiro's thighs.

Shiro felt his face go red at the intimate position, "Keith... What are you doing?"

Keith had a devious look on his face, "Please... let me be the one to take care of you, Shiro." With a small smirk, Keith placed his hand over Shiro's crotch and began slowly rubbing the growing bulge.

"Ahh..." Shiro breathed out, "Keith..." 

He didn't want to admit that he already was loving Keith's touch. Seeing his beautiful husband and feeling the slow, gentle pressure on his crotch was delightfully teasing. Shiro knew this shouldn't be happening, but his desire kept growing. 

In the next moment, Shiro was suddenly naked with Keith sitting, still fully clothed, between his legs. Shiro didn't question it partly because of the dream mindset, but mostly because he was too focused on his now stiff, throbbing cock.

Keith smiled as he slowly stroked Shiro.

"Uhhn... Uhhn!..." Shiro groaned. He was trying to resist, trying not to give in to his lust; but with each stroke, Shiro could feel his control slipping away. 

Keith softly chuckled as he kept his steady pace. The sight of Keith's slender fingers and subtle roughness of his skin was driving Shiro insane.

Shiro tried thrusting himself into Keith's hand, desperately craving more stimulation.

"Ahh... Ahh, Keith!" he groaned.

"Shiro...," Keith said with an intensely smooth voice, "You should indulge yourself, just a little."

Keith closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Next he leaned down and slowly slid Shiro's cock into his mouth.

"Ohhh!" Shiro moaned. Why was Keith doing this? It didn't make sense, but it already felt too good to question.

Shiro kept moaning as Keith bobbed his mouth up and down. Shiro couldn't feel as much as he wanted, but it still felt better than any time he had done things to himself.

It wasn't long before Shiro was shaking his hips up into Keith's mouth. Shiro needed more of Keith. He needed to use him.

His cock hit the back of Keith's throat and made him gag. Keith sat back up and started coughing.

"Oh God, Keith! I'm so sorry," Shiro panicked, "Are you ok? You can stop now." 

He didn't want Keith to stop, but he didn't want to hurt him. 

Keith looked at him with hazy eyes as he wiped the drool around his mouth.

"More," he said in a breathy voice.

That broke the last of Shiro's restraint. He was now able to get off the floor and onto his feet. Shiro grabbed Keith's head and thrust his cock into Keith's open mouth.

Keith moaned around Shiro's cock as it slid in and out.

"More," the word seemed to echo for Shiro, spurring him on.

Shiro's movements were getting faster, harder. His need felt so urgent.

This wasn't just a little indulgence or a simple blow job. Shiro was fucking Keith's face.

He tried to get a good look at Keith's expression while ramming his cock down Keith's throat. At the very least, Shiro wanted to see that he wasn't hurting Keith.

The best expression this dreamworld could come up with was a wide eyed, almost blank look on Keith's face. At least he didn't look like he was in pain.

Shiro started feeling his balls tense up, getting ready to release into Keith's willing mouth. His breathing grew more ragged.

"Keith..." Shiro gasped, "Ahh... I'm cumming! Ahh!-"

Shiro woke up with a slight jolt. He looked around, trying to comprehend things.

He and Keith were still in the black car heading back to the Shirogane estate. He still had an arm around Keith who was asleep and leaning on his shoulder. Cosmo was lying on the seat next to Keith.

Shiro looked down at himself. There was a noticeable bulge in his pants, but at least he was dry.

Shiro sighed and covered his eyes with his other hand.

"What's wrong with you Shiro?" he mentally scolded himself, "We just admitted our feelings for each other. I shouldn't be thinking this way about Keith!"

Shiro looked at Keith and thought about his dream and his feelings for him.

He cared deeply for Keith. Even if Keith wasn't gorgeous or if Shiro was blind, he would still feel the same about him.

But Shiro couldn't deny his sexual urges. If his dream meant nothing else, it proved he wouldn't be able to push these thoughts away.

Shiro sighed again. 

"I'll just have to be honest with him," Shiro thought, "He deserves that much from me... If he can't feel comfortable with me after that, then I guess that's my punishment."

He gently kissed the top of Keith's head, enjoying this closeness in case it would be the last time.

Shiro watched Keith sleep, taking in the sight of his calm face, soft lips, and gentle but masculine features. The usually moody, distant Keith was so relaxed in this moment.

"He looks so peaceful... So pure..." Shiro thought.

~~~

Keith's dream started like a webcam session. He saw Shiro, still in his wedding robes, slowly turning and flexing. Shiro's face was calm and captivating. It was like he naturally emitted charisma.

Shiro began running a hand through his hair and down his neck. He closed his eyes and titled his head back, savoring his own touch.

Shiro started sliding his hands down himself while doing a small body rolls, almost like he was dancing to a soft, slow beat.

Shiro opened his eyes and looked directly at Keith, "I'm ready to take care of you."

He moved closer to Keith. Shiro's shoulders were square but his hips did an alluring sway as he walked closer to Keith.

"I think you're perfect for me," Shiro's eyes cool but hungry. Keith could feel how intensely Shiro wanted him.

Keith's heart was beating fast but he didn't feel his face go red or his body tense up. Instead, he felt his own desire bubbling within him.

When Shiro was in front of him, he went down on his knees in front of Keith. Shiro placed his mechanical hand behind him. He then leaned back and slid his other hand down his body. This time he let his hand continue down and linger over his crotch. Shiro lazily rubbed himself while keeping his eyes locked with Keith's.

"Keith," Shiro practically whispered, "Please, allow me to serve you."

Keith felt weak in the knees and wanted to panic. 

Rather than freeze up or try to back away, Keith moved without being aware of it. It was like he was puppet of himself and could only watch while he said and did things.

"Oh yes please," Keith placed one hand on Shiro's shoulder and the other one on his cheek. Keith rubbed Shiro's cheek, causing Shiro to gently nuzzle his hand.

"Come here Mr. Shirogane," Keith slid his hand to the back of Shiro's head. He gently tugged, encouraging Shiro to stand up with him.

"I think it's time you kissed me like you meant it," Keith's voice was softly demanding, even though Keith actually thought he was about to collapse from the intensity of the situation.

Shiro lightly chuckled, "Yes, Sir."

( https://www.instagram.com/damare_draws/p/Bs_MSSkg90B/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=hk2fycnqrusg )

Their kiss here was much different than the one they shared on the garden bridge.

This was hungry, heated, and anything but gentle. Keith held tightly onto Shiro's shoulder and used his other hand to hold the back of Shiro's head. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pressed his muscular body against Keith's slender frame.

Keith moved his tongue against Shiro's lips. He heard a soft moan from Shiro as Keith pushed his tongue into Shiro's mouth.

Their tongues danced and slid against each other. Keith couldn't feel the exact motions, but he still felt his desire for Shiro growing as the kiss continued. His body felt hot as they started sliding their hands over each other.

Eventually, they pulled away, breathing hard. Shiro was delightfully red in the face and had a gentle look in his eyes. It was like he a little embarrassed at what just happened.

"That was wonderful Shiro," Keith couldn't help but praise his amazing husband. 

He followed this comment with a smirk, "But we have a problem here."

"What?" Shiro asked, tilting his head a little.

"You're clearly wearing too many clothes," Keith began pulling at Shiro's waist tie and shifting the fabrics.

In the next moment, the white robes opened to reveal Shiro's stunning abs, at least as stunning as Keith's dreamworld could best imagine them.

Shiro grew a little shy being exposed to Keith like this, "You think I'm handsome?"

It as Keith's turn to chuckle. He whispered into Shiro's right ear, "You are so fucking hot." Keith gave a small, playful lick at Shiro's ear.

Shiro rubbed his ear and smiled shyly at Keith.

"Maybe I should join you," Keith said as he began undressing himself.

( https://www.instagram.com/damare_draws/p/Bs8oweQgsNR/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1wvpks977xq9d )

In the next moment, Shiro was kissing all over Keith's body; his jawline, collarbone, navel, hipbone, and any other exposed skin his mouth could reach.

"Ahh..." Keith was gasping at each touch from Shiro's mouth, "Ahh... Ahhh! Shiro!"

His skin felt electrified. The tension was rising in his body. Keith needed release and he needed it from Shiro.

"Shiro..." Keith groaned then quickly tugged down his pants. His cock was stiff and desperate to be touched.

Keith looked at Shiro with stern but needy eyes, "Suck it."

Shiro nodded, "I'll do my best for you." 

The dreamworld was getting hazy as Shiro went down on his knees in front of Keith. Still, Shiro smiled up at Keith before devouring his cock.

"SHIRO!" Keith moaned.

Keith woke up, suddenly jerking his head.

Shiro looked at him with concern, "Keith? Are you ok?"

"What?" Keith still felt his heart racing and looked around in confusion, "What's happening?"

"You fell asleep a little after we got in the car," Shiro explained, "Well, we both did. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Asleep?" Keith asked, still processing the situation.

"Yea, we still have about 30 minutes until we get home," Shiro noticed how tense Keith was, "Is something the matter Keith?"

"Huh? No! No," Keith stammered, "It's nothing, nothing... Just had a weird  dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shiro asked, hoping he could comfort Keith.

Keith's eyes went wide, "No! No, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

In the next awkwardly silent moment, Keith looked down at his lap. Thankfully his arm was on his lap and the wedding robes hid any evidence of the boner that lingered from his dream.

"Umm..." Keith had to think fast. He used his other arm to rub his neck.

"I think I slept wrong. My neck feels a little strained. I'm going to... try leaning against the window the rest of the way. I'm still kinda tired..." Keith avoided Shiro's gaze, mainly to help himself calm down. Shiro was naturally very tempting. Keith probably would have started drooling if he looked at Shiro right after that dream.

"Oh..." Shiro replied, "Ok... Hope your neck feels better." He hoped it was just Keith's neck that was the problem. Already he couldn't stand anything bothering Keith.

"Thanks," Keith replied, shifting towards the window and leaning over Cosmo.

Keith hoped he looked like he was asleep even though right now his mind was racing.

The dream refused to leave his thoughts. He kept thinking of the way Shiro moved, how he looked at him, how he felt...

Keith had to settle down. This is wasn't something he should be thinking about. He had just gotten a handle on his feelings for Shiro. Keith had never felt this way about anyone before.

He certainly never had urges like this for anyone before either. At least not someone real.

Growing up, Keith didn't really have crushes on anyone in particular. Most people at school just annoyed him and he naturally kept to himself.

He couldn't remember exactly when, but it was some point around when puberty hit that Keith realized he enjoyed seeing the rugged, muscular guys in video games more than the bouncy, jiggly girls. That part wasn't a big deal to him.

Later on he became interested in manga, which naturally led to discovering doujinshi. 

This naturally led to Krolia finding a stack of explicit boys love comics in Keith's room one day after he forgot to clean it.

That part was a big deal to him.

Krolia was more upset that he hadn't cleaned his room rather than the comics. Though she did get after him for having bought them before he was 18, she was not harsh as she would have been if Keith hiding been something like drugs or alcohol.

Before leaving him to clean up his room, Krolia did ask if Keith was gay.

"I guess so," Keith still remembered his response from back then.

"Ok, just wondering. Don't forget to vacuum," that was all Krolia had to say on the matter.

The comics and Keith's hands were the extent of his "experience." He didn't date. No one peaked his interest enough to pursue anything.

Now Keith was married to a gorgeous man that he couldn't stop fantasizing about. 

Could he actually try something with Shiro? Would he have the nerve to go through with his urges, or would he just chicken out? Would Shiro want to do things with him too? Would feeling another person hurt? Could Keith let himself be so completely vulnerable? What would Shiro think of his body?

These and countless other questions were spinning in Keith's head and he couldn't find an answer for any of them.

He was in no condition to talk, but he caught a glance at Shiro who was looking out his own window into the night sky.

How could someone be so wonderful?

This brief look at Shiro reminded Keith of all they talked about that day. Now Shiro's words began to spin in his thoughts.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Well I haven't had many relationships either so it's not like you have any competition."

"...there's something about you that makes me  want to say and do things I never have before."

""I think I'm in love with you."

Keith had a soft sigh of relief. Shiro cared about him. There was no reason to over-think things.

There was no reason to say anything until necessary.

When the time was right, he would talk to Shiro about his urges. Shiro would be willing to at least hear him out...

...And maybe even be the first person for Keith to be intimate with?

Keith didn't have an answer for that question. He didn't know what went through Shiro's head exactly.

 

Shiro thought about his feelings for Keith and how they were so different than anyone he had been with before.

For as long as he could remember, Shiro was attracted to guys. He respected women and could acknowledge beautiful women, but he only ever wanted to kiss and date men.

Because of Shiro's shyness and emotional iliteracy, the only romance he had was back in military school. Each time, the other guy had to initiate for Shiro to get the hint.

Only two guys really stood out as actual relationships. One was very needy and wanted to control and change Shiro. At the time, Shiro hoped to wait it out and have him accept the way he was, or at least give Shiro time to change. He walked out of Shiro's life before any of that could happen though.

The other guy was very serious, very quickly. He talked about marriage with Shiro not long after getting together. Shiro explained to him that his family would be arranging his marriage for business reasons. The guy came from a decent family, but not one that the Shiroganes would seek out. Shiro told him that the wealth and status didn't matter to him. He was willing to ask his family if he could marry for love, but he couldn't guarantee that the family wouldn't cut him off.

The guy left him soon after that discussion. Shiro couldn't believe he had fallen for someone so shallow. But looking back, he didn't know much about that guy either. It was a mess. He realized now he would have been miserable if the marriage actually happened.

And he wouldn't have met Keith. No one before Keith mattered to Shiro now.

There were a few little flings from military school that happened at the peak of Shiro's (and every other boys') hormonal turbulence. Shiro was always on the giving end because he was too self-conscious and too nervous to risk being caught with his pants down. Why Shiro thought it would be better to risk being caught on his knees with his mouth open, he didn't know.

But that was in the past. After military school, Shiro stopped meeting people outside of work. His only romantic involvement was with erotic literature and his hands.

Now he was married to Keith, a man he would do anything for.

Moreover, Keith had feelings for him too. He wanted Shiro to indulge, relax, and rebel. 

Shiro started to think that even if Keith didn't return his sexual urges, at least he probably wouldn't hate him. 

As long as Keith would let Shiro love him and take care of him, that would be enough for Shiro.

Finally, the car stopped at the Shirogane estate. As Keith expected, it was a huge mansion. He didn't care about that, he was just glad to be here with Shiro.

Keith was feeling more calm now and ready to spend time with his husband. Shiro was still feeling anxious for his upcoming confession but hoped their new love would be able to get past it.

Shiro got out of the car first, went around to open the door for Keith, then tipped the driver. The car took off leaving Shiro and Keith standing in the night. Cosmo was in Keith's arms, not doing much of anything.

"Well here it is," Shiro broke the silence, "I know it looks overwhelming now, but you'll get used to it. We'll deal with the grand tour tomorrow."

Shiro walked ahead of Keith to lead the way inside.

Some strong feeling came over Keith, "Shiro, wait!"

"What?" As Shiro turned back to him, Keith reached for Shiro's hand and moved forward to kiss him.

Shiro was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around Keith as tightly as he could without disturbing Cosmo.

Keith was trying to pour his gratitude for Shiro into the kiss. Shiro savored it the way a man would savor his last meal.

Keith sensed something going on with Shiro, but he didn't know what. Either way, this kiss still reflected love and soothed both of them.

Finally, Keith pulled away first.

"What was that for?" Shiro asked softly.

"Oh..." Keith now needed to explain himself, "Well... I guess I wanted to say... Thank you for everything today. I know leaving early was a big deal for you."

"Oh that," Shiro tried to push his nervousness away for a little while longer, "Don't worry about it."

"I really appreciate you Shiro," Keith began to blush but thankfully it wasn't noticeable in the moonlight. He started petting Cosmo's head to steady himself.

"Besides," Keith looked off to the side, "I just... really like kissing you."

Shiro felt his heart flutter for what must have been the tenth time today. He gently placed his hands on the sides of Keith's face.

"Thank you so much for saying that," Shiro kissed Keith's forehead, "I like kissing you too." He smiled warmly at Keith.

"Maybe... he'll be understanding of what I'm feeling...," Shiro thought as they walked into the large mansion, "Kissing definitely isn't the same as... other things, but it's still a desire for physical affection, right?"

"What's going on with Shiro?" Keith thought, "He seemed to enjoy the kisses so it can't be that... I need ask him what's wrong later. I want to help him."

They walked through the large halls of the mansion, unsure of how the rest of the night would go for them.


End file.
